


Burnt Cookies

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [18]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 day challenge, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: Day 18: Doing Something TogetherGlimmer invites Adora to bake some cookies





	Burnt Cookies

Adora was regretting her decision. Regretting everything that she had agreed to.

What was it exactly that Adora regretted doing? What did she wish she did not agree to?

Adora wished she said no when Glimmer offered to show her how to bake. She wished she could go back in time and stop herself from agreeing to this torture, as now she stood, covered in a horrid white powder, feeling like an idiot.

Now, how did she end up like this?

Everything ended up fine when they had started.

Adora met Glimmer in the kitchen at 11 o'clock at night. As she walked in, she saw Glimmer, wearing an apron with the fitting words, "Kiss me, I'm magic," written on it. She smiled, running up to Adora and placing a kiss on her lips, making the other smile.

The two of them got to work, putting together some butter, sugar, eggs, vanilla, salt, flour and some chocolate chips.

They mixed everything together, Glimmer forcing some of the sweet goop into her girlfriend's mouth, and her girlfriend returning the favor by kissing her.

They rolled the dough into little balls, pushing them down onto a cookie sheet. They had enough for 48 balls of dough, soon to be delicious cookies.

So, the two of them placed them carefully into the oven, setting a timer to go off in twenty minutes.

Adora smiled, excited for the cookies to come out.

"Now what?" She questioned her girlfriend.

Glimmer smirked, pushing Adora against the counter. Adora, who was now blushing, turning completely red as Glimmer met their lips.

Everything was perfect at this moment. Adora never wanted it to end.

So what happened to make Adora regret her decision to meet Glimmer in the kitchen that evening?

As Glimmer seduced her, Adora let her guard down. And it was a rare thing to happen, but it did.

And Glimmer took advantage of it. She grabbed a handful of the flower, and ended her kiss before throwing it at Adora's chest, with a battle cry. "Flour fight!"

And so they fought, a long harsh battle.

And as they fought, an alarm went off, the two girls not noticing it.

So, why was Adora upset, covered in the white dust known as flour?

Her cookies had burned, and she was covered in the white stuff, and she couldn't truly even wash it off, the flour would just clump up on her skin.

Glimmer looked at her girlfriend, seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"Aw, baby, don't be upset. I love you." With those words, she pulled Adora in for another kiss, this time without any tricks up her sleeve.

Adora smiles into the kiss, her night suddenly better, forgetting about the cookies and the flour and everything that wasn't Glimmer.

**Author's Note:**

> memes
> 
> also follow me anywhere since my name is always PatheticPidgey


End file.
